


Bobby's Apple Pie

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Hunt, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has just the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira. This is a bit of a nod to my grandfather's "apple pie" that came on all camping trips.

The hunt had been rougher than expected. What should have been a simple salt and burn, turned out to be multiple hauntings with a necromancer thrown in for kicks. Bobby and Rufus leaned against the side of Bobby’s truck, checking Rufus’ hand, making sure the bandage was secure and arguing about what was broken. 

Bobby sighed. “You know, an occasion like this calls for apple pie.”

“Bobby, have you finally lost your damned mind? We’re in the middle of nowhere and you’re talking about baked goods.”

“Not baked goods.” Bobby dug through the toolbox in the pickup bed and produced a mason jar filled with brown liquid. “Apple pie, grandpa’s recipe.”


End file.
